Friday night, and Saturday morning
by xXTrueTearsXx
Summary: It was a typical Friday night, but when she gets a text her friday night and saturday morning become very interesting. short Troypay oneshot.


_just a short oneshot that just kinda popped into my head._

--

It was just another typical Friday night. Me and my best friend had gotten dropped off at the party just as it started even though we never went in. We ended up walking around town most of the night just laughing and hanging out. We did the same thing every Friday. We would get dropped off at the party, but never go in. It was just an excuse for us to goofe off around town after dark. We walked into the convinent store that we always went into every Friday night. We grabbed a few snacks with the money that our parents had givien us to get into the party, but of course we always spent it on something to drink and eat. After all waslking at least a mile around town got you a little thirsty and hungery. We sat at our usual table in the back where people could just sit and snack. It was more of a store where kids could come in and hang out after school. I grabbed a drink and a small bag of chips and went to sit down after paying for them. Soon my best friend was sitting scross from me checking her text messages on her phone.

"Who's it from?" I asked never even looking up. I took a drink of my gatorade and took out my own cell phone because I had just gotten a text too.

"Lover boy." She answered simply. That was all she needed to say. I looked at my text and sure enough it was from him.

"What'd he say to you?" I asked before reading my text.

"He wanted to know if I was with you." She smiled at me. I began to read my text message.

_**Need some company! Get your ass to my house now! I know you're not in the party and you and Gabby are simply sitting at the store doing nothing, so get over here and keep me entertained damnit!**_

_**love forever...**_

_**Lover boy**_

I laughed, he really did know me too well.

"You're going arn't you?" Gabby asked, once again smiling at me.

"He seems desperate." I said as I showed her the message.

"You better get going then. My mom will pick me up. I'll see you tomorrow." She got up and gave me a hug goodbye.

"Thanks chica." I said as I walked out and text him back quickly before walking toward his house.

Troy's POV

I smiled to myself as I leaned back and put my hands behind my head. Suddently my phone vibrated and my smile grew wider. I opened it up and checked the message. My smile grew even more when I read it.

_**Well since you seem so desperate I guess I'll take pity on you. I'll be there in about ten minutes. Keep a spot on the couch warm for me, and make sure you have a good movie ready.**_

_**P.S. Don't forget the ice cream! **_

_**Yours forever**_

_**Shar babe**_

He put his phone back on the table and got up to put in a movie. He chose the 'Notebook' Which he knew was her favorite. He went to this kitchen and got a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream(which he knew was her favorite ice cream) and two big spoons. He sat back down on the couch and a couple minutes later the blonde bombshell walked through the door. Of course she didn't have to knock, she never had. She had an open invitation to their house for anytime. Troy's mom loved Sharpay like a daughter, and Troy's dad was very fond of her. Troy loved that she was like part of the family.

"So what have you chosen for our movie enjoyment?" She sain in an accent. I always found it adorable.

"You favorite movie. And being the great boyfriend I am, there's also your favorite ice cream." I smirked.

"Aww, i'm so happy I chose to date you and not that football player from West high like everyone told me I should." She teased.

"Ouch, now that hurt Evans." I said putting my hand over my heart in a dramatic way as I faked hurt.

"Aww I'm sorry." She gave me a little kiss. " Does that help" She smiled.

"No, it wasn't near long enough." I said as I pulled her closely and kissed her passionatly.

She pulled away and smiled at me. "See, you're a way better kisser than the football player at West."

"Oh you make me feel so special." I teased back, kissing her again.

--

The next morning I woke up and looked at the beautiful girl sleeping next to me and smiled. _She really is just so damn adorable._ I thought to myself as I smiled down at her. We hadn't done anything last night, we had just fell asleep watching out fourth movie of the night. I started brushing my fingers through her hiar which made he stir a little and she opened her beautiful brown eyes slowly and smiled up at me.

"Morning." I whispered as I kissed her good morning.

"Morning." She smiled. Her smile of course made me smile, like it always did.

"So what do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes." She said like a five year old, which was just adorable.

"I'm guessing you want chocolate chips in those?" Of course I already knew what she was going to say.

"Yes please." She said using the same voice. I let out a small laugh and got up. She followed me to the kitchen. As I got out the things I needed to make the pancakes she hopped up on the counter looking ay me intently.

"What?" I laughed a little by the way she was looking at me.

"You know I love a guy who can cook."

I walked over to her and put my arms around her waist. "Well do you know I love you?"

"I love you too." She smiled and gave me a kiss. She put her head to the side and started rocking back and forth making her look like a five year old asking for candy. "Now could you make me my pancakes?" She asked looking and talking like a little girl, trying to play innocent. It was just another thing she did, that was just so damn adorable.

"You got it babe." After i made the pancakes and we'd eaten Sharpay started walking towards the patio, which led to the back yard. "Shar, what are you doing?" I called after her.

"Come and find out." She yelled back. How could I pass that up. I walked put to see her in the pool and her shirt and shorts she'd been wearing were by the pool. I couldn't help but smile. I took off my shirt and jeans leaving me in my boxers and jumped in. "So decided to join me, huh?" She asked wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I could i possibly pass up this oppertunity?" I smiled at her and put arms tightly around her waist. I loved moments like these. Where it was just us, being us. When it was just the two of us being toether and having fun. Of course it didn't matter weather we were sitting in my room, not saying a word, or laying under the stairs, as long as we were together I was happy.

We spent an hour in the pool just laughing, kissing, and having a good time. We decided to go in and dry off. Sharpay was wearing her shorts and one of my shirts that said Bolton on it and had the number 14 on the back. I just stared at her. She looked gorgeous. It took practically all my streagth not to just attack her lips right then and there.

"Hey, I have a surprise for you." I smiled.

"Yay. What is it?" She asked, happy and curious.

"Just wait one minute, I'm gonna go get it."

"Okay-dokey." She replied as I ran upstairs.

Sharpay's POV

I smiled as I waited for Troy to get back with my surprise. I was curious to know what it was. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and looked at the text...it was from Troy.

_**Miss me yet? :D**_

_**Lover boy**_

I laughed as Troy came down the stairs holding a small box. "Is that for me?" I asked poing to the thing in his hand.

"Who else would it be for?" he joked as he took my hand. He opened th box to reveal a ring. He put it on my finger and smiled up at me.

"It's so beautiful Troy. Thank you." I said giving him hug and a kiss.

"Well there's purpose behind it." He smiled again. I looked at him curiously. "It's promise ring."

I smiled. "A promise for what?"

"A promise that my heart will always be yours." He smiled once agin, and my smile grew even wider.

"I love you." I said wrapping my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms arounf my waist and smiled at me.

"I love you too." He said pulling me closer and kissing me passionitly.

--

_okay sorry if it seriously sucks. I was just kinda bored and the idea just sorta hit me. The top part about hanging w/ a friend and skipping a party and walking around town was acually based off of me and my friend. that's wat we did last weekend,lol. So that's where I came up w/ it. Then I just started writing bou that and it just kinda turned into a troypay story,lol._


End file.
